bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shinji Hirako/Archive 2
Ability Format Since Aizen's shikai ability was reformatted with it Japanese name and Kanji to go with it should we do the same fro Shinji's shikai? Whats the Kanji for Inverted World? I'm talking about this: "Kyōka Suigetsu's Shikai ability is Kanzen Saimin (完全催眠, Complete Hypnosis)."Saimaroimaru 16:42, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I personally went through the raw because I wanted to know about it a long time ago, and while I don't have the Kanji, the name Shinji gave it was "Sakasama no Sekai". Of course that's my amateur reading of the Furigana. We would need some corroboration from the Translation Corner, I think Salubri already referred you to them. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 19:25, June 10, 2010 (UTC) How to describe his smarts For some reason, i see someone puttiing "suspicious" to describe Shinji's perceiving ability. Can we get a final verdict on this because, suspicious sounds as if he's just guessing. I belive it should be Keen Intellect as italready was, and changed it accordingly. I'm asking for someone to close this discussion and lock the page to update and word the Data in good structure. Firstly, sign your posts. Second, his intellect is already listed as keen. Suspicious is only said twice in the article--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:18, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Shinji is the only character to engage Tousen, Gin and Aizen in direct combat. --Councilor 'Rumilee (talk) 19:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Junk trivia--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :'(--Councilor 'Rumilee (talk) 20:12, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Shikai Ep291ShinjiWithSakanade.png|Uploaded still Shinji shikai01.gif|Gif 1 SakasamaNoSekai.gif|Gif 2 Ep291InvertedWorld.png|Inverted world still currently in article Shinji_Shikai_Still.png|Close-up Still I kind of thought that Shinji's shikai pic was a tad low quality. I made two gifs for him. One attempts to show the whole shikai with the ability and all. The other just shows the Sakanade spinning. There is a reasonably good shot of the inverted world as a still. So just spinning should do. But upto you guys. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:12, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Im lost at a point im not sure what pic or gif to place here. We have a simple one of his zanpakuto but the gifs are just as good. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :One can barely make out the image of his shikai with the gift used! --Gojita (talk) 15:41, October 5, 2010 (UTC)Gojita Well I don't think the uploaded still was very good quality. I took the best shot I could and it is zoomed in. I still think the gif is better because you get a close-up of the perforated blade and see how Shinji diffuses his sense altering perfume. But if people don't want the gif, then here's another still to consider. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:32, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Immense Spiritual Pressure Description I know this isn't a major edit or anything but i am a new user and before i did anything i wanted to run it by a user who had been here longer than i have I was wondering whether i could change the sentence that describes Shinji's reiatsu that says "Being a captain, he must have had enormous spiritual pressure," to As a former captain he has an enormous spiritual pressure. I thought that the beggining part made it sound like he was still a captain and i thought that the ending portion made it sound as if he no longer had an enormous spiritual pressure. Also if the change isn't necessary i won't change it. Thankyou. IamJakuhoRaikoben (talk) 17:41, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes that change would be fine as it appears to suggest exactly what you noted and that would be incorrect. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:37, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou.IamJakuhoRaikoben (talk) 00:35, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Um... I read this on TVTropes, so I'm not sure if it's true, but they say that Kubo himself said Shinji is bisexual? If that's true, is it worth going on this article? Again, I read this on TVTropes so I'm just saying it here.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 06:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Since Shinji has never shown any interest in men and there is no link to where Juno said this it is likely false and will be regarded that way until proven otherwise. -- Yeah we only use referenced work here and unless there is a reference to the exact interview in which he explicitly stated this fact then sure I wouldn't be against it's addition!! As it stands there are references to speak of this, inside Manga or out other tha he said , she said!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 09:11, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Kidō Shouldn't Shinji be now considered at least an expert at Kidō due to the recent databook confirming that he used Noren Mekuri (暖簾捲り, "Curtain Stripping") ''to seemingly easily dispel what Aizen appeared to be '''Kyokko' (曲光, Curved Light) to listen to Kisuke and Shinji's conversation, along with using the spell Tanma Otoshi (タンマ落とし, "Time-Out Drop") to make Ichigo fall unconscious so that he would later face his hollow in order to gain control of his hollow powers? Deathroy (talk) 02:42, August 28, 2011 (UTC) References I don't get why references No. 18 ("Chapter 15-18") and No. 29 ("Chapter 16-19") are used as source. Shinji doesn't appear in those chapters at all. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 23:15, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :This was a mistake where the reference wasn't completed. The chapter were just not placed. --[[User:Salubri|'''Salubri]] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:38, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Medical Expertise Ability Hello, Can we get someone to double check whether or not Medical Expertise is actually an ability of Shinji's? This is from Chapter 510, Pages 7-8. I am only bringing this up because one translation group (Manga Panda) seems to word Shinji's dialogue as "I finished operating... Rukia-chan and Abarai" while another group (Manga Stream) seems to word it as though their operations were done by the 4th Division. I would expect the dialogue to refer to the 4th Division doing the actual healing, since the chapter focuses on the characters recuperating from the Vandenreich attack.---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 03:55, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Yea i removed that portion as with later more accurate translation it seems to say that shinji is just stating that rukia and renji are out of surgery then the person talking is obviously the nurse for the 4th division i dont know how someone couldnt see that, but oh well its been fixed.-- Skill level in Shunpo Are we certain that Shinji is only an Expert in Shunpo? He was able to outmanuever Grimmjow, a Sonido master, with ease. Grimmjow can keep with Ichigo in Bankai while in his unreleased state. Ichigo in Bankai is ridiculously fast, able to catch Byakuya Kuchiki, who is a master in Shunpo, off guard and keep up with him. By process of transference, doesn't this make Shinji a master? Xilinoc (talk) 19:15, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :Ichigo's powers in bankai allow him to be that fast (hyper-speed combat), its not a reflection of his skill in shunpo which is expert at best. Not to mention Ichigo's power level and capability is depicted highly inconsistent throughout the series, making him a hard template to use as a reference. Sonido and shunpo while similar in concept are completely different otherwise everyone would simply have only shunpo or only sonido instead of having separate movement skills. If the comparison was to another shunpo user then it would qualify more seeing as shunpo has multiple techniques and levels under it. Quite frankly I think i'll reevaluate whether sonido which is instinct based and not taught like shunpo even should have levels of mastery to it. Having said that Shinji completely overpowered grimmjow, which speaks more to his skill in combat and being of captain level as well as being a visored. Speed cannot really be fully determined in that case, looking at his short fight with Gin which they were about even. Gin is also determined as a expert in shunpo i think the current definition is appropriate.-- ::You make a good point. Thanks for clarifying that for me. As for Sonido, I don't think it's really taught as much as learned. Arrancar don't hold formal classes on how to use Sonido like Shinigami do with Shunpo. They likely just develop their speed over the course of their life in order to survive. Of course, their spiritual power contributes somewhat to their speed, but it seems to be mostly based on instinct. However, it's still a technique. Xilinoc (talk) 20:52, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Affiliations Would Shinji still be considered associated with the Visoreds since he is now in the Soul Society? There are no mentions of him comingback to the Warehouse. Newjug (talk) 21:00, February 19, 2013 (UTC) But there is no evidence of him severing ties with the group either. Kamikaze839 (talk) 21:03, February 19, 2013 (UTC)